User talk:AlternateParadox
Feel free to put here anything here that I have done wrong, Or if you want to congradulate me which almost never happens. :) Following a page I guess this is another thing to add to the long list of why the default wikia skin is terrible. Anyway, the way to follow a page without editing it is on the little dark grey bar that should be floating at the bottom of the screen. If it's not there, there should be a little box over in the lower right corner that has a double upward arrow in it, which expands that bar. The follow link is the leftmost thing on the bar :Thanks for telling me that, because I might just make a small edit that SCREWS UP A PAGE. I don't see how, but still possible. Thanks again. :Also, Quick question, how do I make a signature like yours? AlternateParadox (talk) 12:23, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ::That depends what you mean by "like mine"! Mine is pretty heavy on the markup, and I wouldn't advise anyone who isn't confident with markup to try and imitate it. But if you just want to know the general procedure for having a custom signature, you'll find the instructions (and the rules!) in our signature policy. And if you want any help with designing a signature, just start by playing around with some markup in or something and then let me know what you want help with to develop it : ) ::While I'm here, there are a couple of other points I want to note. Firstly, you'll see that I've merged these sections and indented our posts. You don't need to start a new heading for every post! Honestly, though, that's Wikia's fault. "Leave message" is a really ambiguous button label. Anyway, see the discussion "Manual of Style" for more information about talk page discussions. Secondly, I notice your user images have generic filenames (for example, Normal.png). We have a policy for that, too. All the policies. All of them. In future, please put something in your filenames that identifies it as a user image, such as your username or a shortening thereof. "AltParadox Normal.png", for example, would be fine. I'll rename your existing ones once I know you've seen this message. ::Wiki editing can be tricky, but you'll get the hang of it ^_^ ::AlternateParadox: Thank You for the encouragment and help SorcerorNobody! I will begin to make my signature, and attempt to rename my files that I added. Also, Is it possible to remove files from the wiki, that I have added? I have figured out how to remove the white box, to make them look better, like yours, and the actual characters from the webcomic. AlternateParadox (talk) 16:48, March 15, 2015 (UTC)AlternateParadox ::EDIT: I think I did something wrong, as the post, merged with my other, earlier post. :::Regular users can't delete files, but what you can do is put the deletion template – that's or, better still in this case, – on them, or just tell an admin (hi, I'm one of those) what file you want deleted, and we'll take care of it. As for renaming files, that's also not a thing regular users can do, but again, just let a staff member (admin or moderator) know and they can move it for you. As I said before, I'll take care of your existing ones now I know you've seen my previous message. :::Not sure what happened with your post. It shouldn't have merged of its own accord... are you sure you didn't just type it in up there by mistake? Either way, you fixed it just fine on your own, so no big deal